1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to terminals, particularly to a method and a system for automatically controlling a terminal, and a terminal equipped with such a system.
2. Description of Prior Technology
An Active Protection System (APS) is a common technique for a hard disk protection, which is proposed to address a situation that a notebook computer is prone to drop to cause damage of the hard disk and data loss. This system may take an action in advance in response to a sudden movement such as a speedup, and shut down an input and read head of the hard disk in the notebook computer, until the notebook computer becomes stable, which is similar to a safety air-bag in a car to cushion an impingement. Therefore, this function is also called as a “safety air-bag” technique for the notebook computer.
In particular, the APS hard disk protection technique consists of an acceleration sensing chip embedded in a main board and a vibration prediction management software pre-installed in the system. It is determined whether a magnetic head of the hard disk is taken back to a magnetic head stop area from its working state or not, i.e. a hanging up operation is performed to the hard disk, by monitoring an angle, vibration and impingement of the notebook computer (i.e. monitoring a variation of a horizontal and a vertical accelerations), so that a damage to the hard disk by the impingement may be reduced to protect the hard disk and data therein. The vibration prediction management software receives respective signals from the acceleration sensing chip, and determines, according to its analysis, which signals are harmful to the hard disk and which are regular movements. The vibration prediction management software may ignore the regular movements which could not damage the hard disk. For the movements which tend to damage the hard disk, the vibration prediction management software may transmit information to the hard disk immediately, so as to take the magnetic head back to the stop area.
Although APS is able to protect the hard disk when the notebook computer drops, it could not provide a full protection to the hard disk. For example, when some peripheral object impinges the computer, current APS system does not work.